One more night and one last time
by LuMar014
Summary: When out to forget his troubles, Bunnymund bumps into the person that he can't forgive but definitely can't forget. (Forgive the summary...The story is better, I promise) A slightly different story to my usual fluffy fics. (Human AU) Rated T for slight cursing and hinted sexual scenes (still don't know how to handle rating) (Un-betaed) I own nothing.
1. One More Night

Hey there! Still here and still shipping this with all my heart.

The idea came up while listening to music and after that I was taken by the plot bunnies. This is far more angsty than usual but I think it turned out really good.

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

To go out with North and Sandy for drinks sounded like a good idea at first. The loud music and the lively atmosphere surely were able to distract him from all the things he was thinking of. 'Don't delve on it any longer, mate. You're supposed to be having fun'. He finished up his third beer and got up from his seat at the bar.

He was going to join his friends near the stage as tonight's band was already gathering up to start performing, when he bumped into someone. Someone of petite structure, colorful pixie cut and bewitching eyes. He felt his anger bubble up inside him with renewed force, his face instantly hardening as their eyes met.

He's gone before she opens her mouth to speak.

He tries to stay focused on the music, he really does, but he scans the pub once in a while to see if she's still around.

There she is. Sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand and staring directly at him.

He turned his attention to the band once more, but still felt her eyes on him.

It was driving him mad. _She_ was driving him mad.

Three months of not hearing a thing from her and now she was here, making him throw all his progress in forgetting her out of the window.

He muttered something to North, but his friend couldn't hear him over the music. He made his way through the crowd until he was standing in front of her.

Her stand was a relaxed one but the way she was tightly holding her glass gave away how tense she really was. They only stared at each other until she gulped down her drink and stood up. Despite her heels she was still shorter than him, but she seemed to gain more confidence when staring impassively at him.

'What the hell kinda game is she trying to play?'

"Why are ya here, Ana?" The man almost growled.

"The world isn't big enough for me to hide."

He sighed. He needed to get out of there and get some fresh air, suddenly he wasn't feeling so good.

"You knew I'd be here" It's not a question.

She nodded.

"Ya really think I can forgive ya after what happened?"

"No. But I think we both deserve some closure, for _old times' sake_ " There is a tinge of bitterness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed to him.

She couldn't be talking seriously. "You can't be more pathetic." He spat with all the anger he could muster.

She gave him a bitter smile. "Is that a challenge?"

"I've moved on, Toothy."

She grinned a bit more when the nickname he always used for her escaped his lips. "That never stopped anyone"

His own slip only served to spike his feelings. "I don't love you anymore" He said resolutely

"Maybe, but you're still attracted to me. Don't try to lie because I know when you're fibbing."

He gave her a harsher look, knowing full well she was right.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." She rested her tiny hand on his cheek. "It happens to me too."

He quickly caught her wrist but only glared, as if arguing with himself if he was angry enough to swat her hand away or to break her wrist. Despite of being completely infuriated with her, she knew he would never harm her.

It seemed that she was doing all the hurting lately.

"Please, Aster. Let us have this."

There was that face. Those beautiful eyes that adamantly looked at him, pleading.

The man hesitated. He could say no... he _should_ say no.

But he didn't.

By the time North and Sandy realized they were missing one member of their party and found a text from him apologizing, the aussie was long gone.

* * *

Please R&R! It really helps me a lot :D


	2. One Last Time

Well, here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for your kind words, they really cheer me up ^/^

To answer thelittlegreenwitch questions, the only thing to blame is college. It has been keeping me away from tumblr and from writing but I decided that I had to find the time to do it or else I'd get rusty. And I have missed you too :3

Ok, this chapter will give everyone a little insight on why Bunny is angry at Tooth. As I said in the review, slight hint of sex (this is probably the closest I'll ever get to writing smut and is also the first time doing it so please bear it with me) (also ignore the fact that I blushed like a schoolgirl while writing it) _^/^_

Hope you like it and you're more than welcome to tell me what you think.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish tho)**

* * *

They reached her apartment quite quickly. She barely had time to close the door before he was pressing her back against the wall, kissing her like she had become his oxygen, and holding her to him.

This was exactly what she needed. His voice, his scent, his emerald eyes, all of him.

There was so much anger in his kiss, so much hurting and longing. She kissed back, meeting his intensity.

"Why did you do it, Ana? I need to know why." He gasped when they broke apart, his voice shattering her heart into a hundred fragments.

Because she was drunk. Because she was scared and exhausted. Because Jack had simply been there when she needed to unwind. But none of all this was good enough to excuse herself.

She had failed him. At least she owed to herself to be honest about it.

"You said it yourself. Because I'm a disgusting woman." She smiled regretfully before kissing him again.

The way to her room was blurry, both of them entangled with the other. She only realized they had moved to the bed when he pulled away.

"This doesn't change anything" He said, still looking at her while he discarded his jacket on the floor. "I'm not staying till the morning and I don't want to see ya again."

Her blouse soon joined his jacket.

"I know. I just want one more night, Aster." She said with her eyes on his while they undressed each other.

He almost swore he saw tears in her eyes.

He wasn't gentle. But it was ok, because neither was she.

* * *

*peeks from under her hiding place* So? Is it ok? Did you liked it?  
Tell me in the reviews ;)


	3. Daylight

Sorry for disappearing like that. I've just finished my last midterm

Here's another part of our story

* * *

She had been awake for several minutes now, but she didn't dare to open her eyes, carefully listening as the city started to wake up with the sun.

Ever so slightly, as if fearing something would bite her, she slid her hand to where the other person should be. Nothing.

She found surprising that the space besides her was still warm, and sitting up on her bed she confirmed her biggest suspicion. His clothes were nowhere to be seen while hers were neatly folded on a chair near the window.

Despite being early spring, she felt cold. Cold and numb.

A terrible sense of loneliness seized at her when she realized it was over. There would be no more warm body to hug her while she slept, no sweet kisses while still lying in bed, no joyful banter for who monopolized the shower in the morning or stole the blankets at night.

She had foolishly traded all of it for a drunken kiss that she regretted the moment she was aware of what she had done.

Pulling the sheet around her body, she rested against the headboard.

Despite her smile while remembering better times, the tears sliding down her cheeks burned a path through her skin and into her heart.

* * *

I know what you're thinking... That's it? Well, no.

There are two other endings, but to unlock the first there has to be more reviews (at least 10 different ones). I know that I sound like a spoiled child but pweeease °3°

I have little hours to sleep, hungry and grumpy. Coodle me a little and make my day? Pretty please with whipped cream and cherries on top?


	4. I'm looking out, I'm looking in

Hello again! Here I am with the first ending of this fic.  
It probably was silly of me to ask for those many reviews. It won't happen ^^;

The title of this chapter makes reference to the song "Into the Fire" by Thirteen Senses and has a lot to do with looking at yourself and confront your fears. To re-evaluate your senses and how you see the world in order see things in a different light and question what you know, which suits this chapter a lot.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The city was coming to life quickly. People ventured into the streets and walked pass him, but Aster didn't care. He was too busy berating himself for doing something so stupid.

He had promised himself he would forget her, to erase all trace of her from his mind. But how was it possible when Ana was wrapped around his heart?

He had been reluctant to believe that she had kissed Jack during one of North's parties, but the hurt of betrayal only worsened when she herself had admitted it.

True, he wasn´t there since they had gotten into a bit of a row and he went to her 2 days later to apologize for it. To say that it had dumbstruck him was an understatement.

He missed her. So very much, that it had almost physically hurt to leave in the morning.

He was no idiot. He knew that alcohol blurs the mind and made you less inhibited, but somehow it hurt too much to think about.

He shouted at her. He shouted mean things at her and run away, avoiding her.

Aster stopped at the thought of it.

It wasn't her he was mad at.

It was him. He had been angry with himself all along and had taken it on her.

For a start, when they started dating, he almost couldn't believe it. It was crazy that someone so gentle and warm would give someone so grumpy.

Then came all the doubts and the sense of possessiveness that he never shared with her. He always feared that one day she would wake up and find that she no longer loved him and run off to find someone else that could truly make her happy. She was too perfect and he was too much of a mess.

When she accidentally drunk-kissed a guy, a thin cord of hope snapped. He had been fearful of when the axe would drop, but it had hurt more than he imagined.

Maybe it was for the best it had happened. He wasn´t worthy of her and she deserved so much better than him.

He whipped out his phone and typed quickly, each letter a nail in his heart.

"You never needed my forgiveness. I'm sorry. I hope you can find someone that loves you the way you deserve.-A"

'Cuz I was never good enough'. He thought while pocketing the device when the message was sent, trying to ignore the big lump in his throat.

After that, Aster Bunnymund got lost among the crowd.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R!

Stay tuned for the 2nd ending :D


	5. Won't give up

First thngs first, I apologize for making you guys wait so much but life and a lot of stuff happened. But not even can be that much of a dimwit so here is the last ending I promised.

Thanks for all your support, your reviews make me feel like what I do is worth something and that I'm making someone happy :D

Hope you like it and if you have prompt ideas for me don't hesitate to tell me ^^

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

'Despite her smile while remembering better times, the tears sliding down her cheeks burned a path through her skin and into her heart.'

Ana wasn't sure how much time she was like that. Maybe minutes or even hours.

She didn't regret last night and the bittersweet hours they spent together, not even the renewed heartache she felt now. What she regretted was having hope. A tiny golden speck of hope that told her that maybe...just maybe...Aster would be there in the morning and forgive her, and that they could go back to their playful banter and their warm nights wrapped around the arms of the other.

Now that hope spread around her veins, burning her even more than her tears.

She slid to the side, resting her head against the pillow. It still smelled of him, she corroborated after breathing in.

She held to it, still crying as she felt herself drift off.

A gentle caress on her hair woke her up, although it wasn't convincing enough to make her open her eyes fully. She recognized that touch. It was probably another dream of hers, where Aster was still beside her and gently waking her up.

She even imagined his voice. "I've been a complete idiot, Toothy."

Ana didn't dare to move, afraid that the dream would banish.

"Ya' know, I always wondered why you chose me. I'm a complete numbskull and rude most of the time. And I was happy but also so scared that something would make you realize ya could do better than me."

Better than him? This man was a fool. Since the first day he had almost a magnetic effect on her, and their gradual acquaintance led her to know how truly kind and protective he was about the people he cared about. And his smile was oh so beautiful when he permitted himself to show it.

"When I found out what happened at that party...I was so angry. So angry at you...and at me."

She shuddered at the memory of how angry he had been, and all the things he said when the only thing she could do was to bow down her head and accept his reaction.

"I was just so hurt and helpless and I took it out on ya. I said things I didn't mean and ran away like a fucking coward" His voice sounded almost choked.

Ana could almost see him sitting next to her. His stern face, his hurt eyes, and his fingers softly tangled in her hair.

"I'm the one that is askin' for your forgiveness. I'm sorry, Ana." Aster closed his eyes and sighed.

He must know she was awake. She took a deep breath as she took a huge leap and covering his hand with hers.

"Can ya forgive me, sheila?"

She nodded, holding back her tears as a hint of a smiled appeared on her face. "Only if you can forgive me too, Aster"

She opened her eyes this time to look at him. And there he was, sitting in front of her and gazing at her with all the tenderness in the world.

"Will ya give me another chance and take me as I am? All grumpy, jealous and over-protective as I am?"

The woman didn't even gave him time to say anything else before tackle him down with a hug, saying yes while she started to sob again. Bunnymund rested his hand on her lower back while a smile spread on his face.

"I love you, sheila."

"I love you too, Aster."

As they made up for the lost time during their separation, both knew that there would be more nights made just for them to come.

* * *

Well, that's it my lovelies. Thanks for being with me during the whole thing.

Don't forget to R&R to tell me what you think of both endings. Your inputs are much appreciated ^^


End file.
